


Ringing Bells, Whispered Spells

by ginnekomiko



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnekomiko/pseuds/ginnekomiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Lorna and Auntie Whispers might have met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ringing Bells, Whispered Spells

She had grown accustomed to the solitude. Since the fallout with her sister, she could do as she pleased. So she spent her days far away from others, hunting for turtles whenever she could spare the time. They were her favorite, after all.

One day, while she was hunting for the turtles, she came across a peculiar _thing_ huddled in a hallowed log.

From what she could tell, the thing was young, small fleshy, and very frightened.

"Child, you're shaking, what frightens you so?" she asked.

At the sound of her voice, the child uncurled herself and looked up at her. The child squeaked, much like a mouse. "Are you a monster?" asked the child. "Are you going to eat me up?"

"I do not like children, I like turtles best," she replied without changing her tone.

"Oh, but that _thing_ , it ate my family. I thought..." the child coughed violently.

 _Thing_?

Yes, she could see it. Inside that fleshy body, it still fed.

"What is your name, child?" she asked.

"I um, Lorna, miss."

"Are you alone?"

"I think so," said Lorna as she looked to the side.

"Would you like... to come with me? I have a warm house and would so like the company."

At this, the child smiled. It was strange to watch their hands connect, one so small and the other so large, but the connection was warm and strong. Together, they walked back to her home. Soon, it became _their_ home.

"What should I call you, miss?" Lorna asked a few days later.

"I can be your Auntie if you like," she said.

"Auntie Whispers then?" Lorna said with a small laugh. "You don't talk very loudly, do you Auntie?"

"No. I never did like to."

***

Auntie Whispers continued to watch Lorna as she grew. That _thing_ would be difficult to remove. If she did the spell wrong, it could very well kill the girl, and of course she didn't want that, she rather liked being an Auntie.

Keeping Lorna busy seemed to keep that _thing_ at bay. If her body was working, it had less to eat. So each day, she rang her magic bell, and gave Lorna chore after chore until she could do no more. That _thing_ never fed while Lorna slept. It seemed cruel to treat Lorna so, but for now, it was the only solution she could manage.

 


End file.
